


The Golden Hour

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Holmes Family, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mycroft Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg and Mycroft find a moment of peace in the Holmes family home





	The Golden Hour

They’d only been dating a few months, still learning the ins and outs and curves and edges of this new relationship. Greg was surprised that Mycroft had asked him to accompany him to his parent’s house. They were celebrating their anniversary and wanted to spend it with family. Greg was a bit nervous about it, but had happily accepted. It was a big step, for Mycroft to introduce Greg to his parents, but they’d welcomed him with open arms when they’d arrived, installing them together in the guest room without batting an eye. Greg couldn’t help but notice Mycroft was a bit standoffish with his parents, but then again, he was that way with most everyone. Before dinner Mycroft snuck out for a smoke, and Greg had made sure to keep his mother distracted, asking about her cooking.

After dinner, Mycroft slipped away on his own. Greg had let him go and continued his conversation with Mycroft’s father for a little while, but eventually, the older man had patted his arm and told him to go find Mycroft.

It did take a bit of searching before finally Greg found Mycroft in what must have once been his old room. The place was smaller than Greg expected, cramped and located under the eaves. A small bed sat against one wall, a desk opposite, a rug between. A stuffed bookshelf stood on one side of the desk, a globe on the other and a wardrobe against the wall by the door. Mycroft sat on the window’s broad sill, one long leg bracing himself, the other on the floor, and a couple pillows tucked under his back. Greg had insisted he dress down, so he wore a soft grey jumper and corduroys. His reading glasses had slid down his nose as he looked down at the well worn paperback. A snifter of brandy sat close at hand.

Through the window, the sun was setting over the garden, casting everything in a soft light, making Mycroft look younger, softening his features.

Greg smiled and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “You shouldn’t read in the dark, love.”

Mycroft turned a page and took a sip of his drink without looking up. “There’s still enough light, though you could flip the switch next to the door if you were truly concerned.”

Greg didn’t reach for the switch, but he did pull out the chair from the desk and sit on it backwards, leaning on the back as he watched Mycroft. “This room is pretty small.”

“Hence why Mummy gave us the guest room.” Mycroft still didn’t look up as he took another sip of his drink.

“The rest of the bedrooms are bigger, from what your Mum showed me, why not give you the guest room for a bedroom?” 

“Because then there wouldn’t be a guest room.” Mycroft put down his book and sighed as he looked at Greg. “Why does it matter?”

“Mycroft, your parents shoved you into a corner of the attic.”

“There’s a proper attic, this room meets my needs sufficiently.” Mycroft shifted a bit in the windowsill.

“Via what was probably servant’s stairs in the back of the second story hall that even I had to do some looking to find.”

“Privacy,” said Mycroft, sitting up and setting his reading glasses aside. He leaned down to pick up a bottle from the floor, along with a second glass. “Sherlock needed room for his experiments, and of course my parents had the master. We did have a fairly steady parade of guests, so it only made logical sense that I would take this room.”

Greg accepted the glass that was offered to him and shook his head. “They gave you the servant’s room in the attic.”

“We never had a live-in servant, so why not use it? Really, Gregory, you’re making a mountain of a molehill.”

Greg sipped his drink before setting it on the desk. “Your family never did see you, did they? Probably had their hands full with Sherlock and left you to it.”

“He was a fussy infant,” Mycroft acknowledged.

“I can only imagine,” Greg gave a small smile, then got up and sat next to him in the sill. “What are you reading?”

Mycroft smiled fondly and turned the cover toward him.

“ _The Illustrated Man_ ,” said Greg aloud. “Wouldn’t have taken you for a sci-fi fan.”

“Bradbury is very good about writing about the human condition. The science fiction is often window dressing.” Mycroft set the book aside.

“Or when it is the focus, it’s still about humanity.” Greg took Mycroft’s hand and kissed it. “Despite your protestations, you do have a heart, Mycroft.”

“So you keep insisting.” Mycroft turned that fond smiled towards Greg.

“I love you,” said Greg, meeting Mycroft’s eyes.

Mycroft blinked at him for a few moments, then cupped Greg’s cheek and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

Greg smiled against his lips and tiled his forehead against Mycroft’s when he started to pull back again, still holding his hand. “You’re the most amazing man I have ever met.”

Mycroft studied his eyes. “I could say the same about you. You’re right, Gregory, my family doesn’t see me. By design, most still don’t. But you… you see me.”

Greg put his free hand over Mycroft’s heart. “Thank you, for trusting me with this.”

Mycroft’s lips trembled. “Thank you for being worthy of that trust.”

Greg leaned in to kiss him again, letting go of Mycroft’s hand to hold him closer.

Mycroft sighed against him before pulling back again and running a hand through Greg’s hair, the last rays of light lending some gold to the silver.

With a smile, Greg took Mycroft’s hand and tugged him over to the bed. “You said this room lent you privacy.”

“I never had company up here,” said Mycroft. “And if I had, they wouldn’t have held a candle to you.”

Greg kissed him again in the gathering darkness as he settled on top of Mycroft. “We still have some time before John and Sherlock arrive, yeah?”

“Sherlock will come at the absolute last minute possible before Mummy turns wrathful.”

“Good. Then I have you all to myself.” Greg tugged at Mycroft’s jumper. “Let me show you how much I care for you.”

Mycroft caught his hand. “Gregory?”

Greg stopped and looked at him. “Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

Now it was Greg that blinked a few times before leaning down to kiss him deeply. Outside the sun had set, but to Mycroft and Greg it felt like dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by [this](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/169099904604/fuckyeahmarkgatiss) picture of Mark Gatiss and Ian Hallard and some encouragement from Egmon73.
> 
> Thank you to humshappily and beltainefaire for reading it over.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
